


Firsts

by wolfb0y



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bmblb, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, enjoy anyway, this took me so long my brain is fried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfb0y/pseuds/wolfb0y
Summary: Blake and Yang experience a few firsts together.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> hey this has been stuck in my head for days now and i finally finished it but it's actually monstrous in size compared to what i was imagining in my head. hope u enjoy it anyway, though. feel free to leave ur thoughts.

    “Yang!” Ruby cried from the kitchen.  
  
    Blake’s ears twitched reflexively at the sound of the team leader’s voice. The cat faunus tore her eyes away from her book, peering over the top of it and into the hallway. The sound of the door to their dormitory closing was quickly followed by the harmonious sound of Yang’s laughter. The raven-haired girl felt a warmth flow through her at the sound of her teammate’s chuckling. Blake sat up and got out of bed, quietly moving to the doorway and peering down the hall. The blonde was leaning over Ruby’s shoulder as she sat at the dinner table. Yang brushed some long, golden tresses behind her ear while she looked at what Blake assumed was Ruby’s homework. Ruby had her elbows resting on the table with her hands in her hair.  
  
    “I’m supposed to be training with Weiss, but I got stuck on this homework problem…” Ruby frowned.  
  
    “Well, ya came to the right gal, little sis. Now, let’s see…” Yang ruffled her sister’s hair and picked up her pencil.  
  
    Blake closed her book and clutched it to her chest, watching as the brawler’s face twisted in focus. She chewed her bottom lip as she looked over the problem. Ruby looked at her with eyes filled with hope. It was clear that she was counting on her sister to help her get out of this crunch. The short-haired girl was itching to go train with Weiss and it was good to see that Yang was willing to help her. The sight of Yang helping Ruby with her homework warmed Blake’s heart. And it was strangely attractive to the faunus, though it was becoming increasingly obvious to her that Yang didn’t exactly know how to go about solving the problem either.  
  
    “See, Rubes? It’s easy! You just gotta carry the two.” The blonde said confidently as she handed the pencil off to her sister.  
  
    Ruby lit up as she accepted the writing utensil and began furiously writing on her homework. Yang stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips and beaming proudly. The leader of their team leapt to her feet and did an exaggerated fist-pump.  
  
    “Oh, yeah!” Ruby cheered as she threw her arms around her older sister, “Thanks, Yang.”  
  
    “Any time.” Yang squeezed her back and then nodded toward the door, “Now get going! I’m sure Weiss is waiting for you.”  
  
    “Okay! I’ll be back later!” Ruby said as she snatched up Crescent Rose and hurried out the door.  
  
    Yang laughed to herself as she looked back down at the homework Ruby had left on the table. The blonde began to gather up the papers, straightening them out before putting them back into their folder. She looked over the assignment as she began walking toward the bedroom. Blake’s eyes roamed over her frame as she made her way toward the doorway that she was spying from. By the time the faunus finally realized she was about to get caught, it was too late. A wry grin spread across Yang’s lips as she looked up from the folder.  
  
    “Aren’t ninjas supposed to be stealthy?” Yang quipped as she brushed past her girlfriend and entered the room.  
  
    Blake only looked at her as she made her way to Ruby’s desk. The brawler set the folder gingerly on top of the desk and looked back at Blake. The raven-haired girl lingered in the doorway, almost in a dazed fashion. Her eyes were still fixed to Yang. The blonde lifted a brow at her.  
  
    “Hello? Blake?” She laughed, “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”  
  
     _Ha. Funny._  
  
    Blake set her book down atop the bookcase across from her bed. She walked over to Yang and wrapped her arms around her neck, amber eyes riveted to lilac ones. Yang snaked her arms around Blake’s waist and let out a bit of a surprised yelp when the cat faunus backed her into the desk. Blake leaned in and planted a longing kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. Yang’s hand reached up to hold the side of her face as they slowly broke away from one another.  
  
    “Jeez, Blake.” The brawler breathed, her thumb running slowly across Blake’s cheek.  
  
    The faunus closed the space between them once more. Blake wasn’t sure what had come over her. The feeling of Yang’s lips on her own filled her with the most overwhelming ache. The pit of her stomach felt like it’d been set on fire and it was almost like she couldn’t get close enough to Yang. Blake bit down ever-so-slightly on the blonde’s bottom lip, feeling the blonde’s mouth curl into a smirk against her own. Yang’s arms moved to grab her hips as she pushed her leg between Blake’s thighs. The feline faunus couldn’t refrain from moaning into her partner’s mouth. That was all it took for Yang to hook her arms beneath the smaller girl’s legs and whirl her around, pushing her up onto the desk.  
  
    The kiss quickly escalated from coveted and slow to ardent and hungry. Yang’s hands eagerly roamed up to Blake’s sides and beneath the hem of her sweater. The pads of her fingers grazed over the skin on Blake’s waist, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The cat faunus gave a small shudder and Yang broke their kiss to elicit a quiet laugh. Blake couldn’t help but blush and smile at the sound, but the brawler was quick to snap back to the heat of the moment. She moved her head into the crook of Blake’s neck, her lips finding their way to the exposed flesh below her ear. Yang peppered her skin with a series of kisses, nips, and licks. The cat faunus tilted her head to the side, allowing Yang to move down toward her collar bone. Blake ran her hands through Yang’s long, blonde tresses as she fervently latched onto the skin near her throat.  
  
    A small gasp slipped past Blake’s lips as Yang began to suck hard on her flesh. She swore she could feel her girlfriend’s shit-eating grin against her skin. The raven-haired girl was too wrapped up in the thrill of it all to care. Aside from the thrill, there was a bit of nervousness that had settled over her. She and Yang had only gone so far as a few intense make-out sessions and nothing more. Now, though, was different. Blake wanted—No—Needed so much more than that. And she had every intent on getting it, as it seemed Yang would be more than happy to oblige. The brawler lifted her head and captured Blake’s lips once more in a rather sloppy kiss. Both of the girls were too enthralled with one another to care about the breathlessness and hurriedness of it all. Blake could hardly bear it anymore. She began to pull Yang’s signature bomber jacket off, allowing the blonde to shrug it onto the floor.  
  
    Yang moved in for another kiss, but stopped as she realized Blake wasn’t yet finished with her task. The pair both shared hushed laughter as the cat faunus pulled the blonde’s undershirt over her head. Blake tossed the piece of clothing aside and allowed her eyes to roam over her partner’s body. Blake had seen Yang’s figure several times, as she tended not to care how much of her was visible when she was around the house, but this was much different. Blake reached out a hand and pressed her palm flat against the brawler’s chiseled stomach. Yang grinned confidently as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. The black undergarment slid down her arms and fell at her feet. The faunus feasted her eyes on Yang.  
  
    Everything about her was irresistible. Her thick, vibrant yellow locks fell loosely around her face and shoulders. Yang’s muscles were incredibly defined and chiseled, making for a unique contrast to her soft and fair skin. Blake ran her hand up the length of Yang’s abdomen, stopping in the middle of her chest. The taller girl brought a hand to the back of Blake’s head, her fingers running gently through her dark tresses. Yang leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her girlfriend’s head. Though the gesture filled Blake with warmth and happiness, she quickly realized that she had unintentionally slowed things down. The cat faunus was fine with taking it slow—After all, they hadn’t done anything like this before. However, she rather preferred the pace that Yang had set earlier. Blake always considered Yang to be her opposite. While the blonde typically played it fast and loose, Blake was more calculating and observant. In this case scenario, though, the faunus enjoyed the thrill of Yang’s brisk pace.  
  
    Something needed to be done to reignite the flame that she had accidentally dimmed on account of Yang’s body distracting her. Although she wasn’t normally the type to make the first move, Blake saw no other option. She moved her hand back down toward Yang’s belt. The cat faunus gripped it firmly and gave a hard tug, bringing Yang closer to her. With the blonde standing between her legs, Blake grabbed her chin and removed the space that had formed between their lips. It wasn’t much—But it worked. Yang’s kiss was harsh and possessive. Much to Yang’s and her own surprise, Blake returned the gesture with equal ferocity. The brawler pulled away for a moment and began to unbutton Blake’s jeans.  
  
    “You’re severely overdressed.” Yang told her as she began to tug off her pants.  
  
    Blake kicked them the rest of the way off, leaving them in a heap atop Yang’s clothes. The blonde placed her hands on Blake’s thighs and began to attack her neck again. As Yang ran her hands up and down her girlfriend’s legs, she kissed and sucked and bit at her throat. Blake relished in the feeling of Yang’s dominance. She wanted to surrender herself to Yang entirely. The dark-haired girl wanted nothing more than to feel her touch every inch of her body, to feel her lips trailing kisses down the length of her abdomen, to feel her figure pressed flush against her own… And yet, Blake wasn’t entirely sure if all of that would even be enough to satisfy her at this point.  
  
    A glistening trail had formed across Blake’s jugular where Yang’s lips had been, accompanied by a few bite marks and the beginnings of bruises. The brawler’s right hand followed the curve of Blake’s thigh, dipping between her legs and pressing gently against the outside of her underwear. The feline faunus let out a whimper at the sudden contact. Yang applied a bit more pressure with her fingers as she rested her forehead against Blake’s. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck, a gasp falling past her lips. She bit her bottom lip as she Yang’s lips brushed against her cheek.  
  
    “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Yang murmured, her breath hot against Blake’s face.  
  
    Blake released her bottom lip from between her teeth, “Don’t. Please.”  
  
    That was the only thing Yang needed to hear. She pulled the damp fabric between Blake’s legs to the side and slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend. One of Blake’s hands cupped the nape of Yang’s neck while the other gripped her shoulder. Her back arched and she pulled Yang closer as she took in the new feeling of the blonde’s digits. Fingernails dug into Yang’s bare flesh, raking upward with her movement. Yang worked up a steady rhythm as she pumped her fingers in and out of Blake. The cat faunus’ breath had become stuck in her throat and though her mouth was wide open, no sound came out. Yang was fixated on the task of driving Blake wild and her lack of reaction simply wouldn’t do. The brawler brought her thumb to rest against Blake’s clit, smiling at the guttural moan that finally came from her girlfriend.  
  
    The cat faunus leaned forward and bit down on Yang’s shoulder, her eyes shutting tight. Yang nearly melted at the gesture and felt her knees go weak. She breathed in the scent of Blake’s hair, causing the cat-like ears atop the girl’s head to flicker. Yang began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves in a circular motion. In response, she received a series of quiet moans and whimpers from Blake. The faunus could feel herself coming closer and closer to climax. Yang, too, seemed to notice this and began to quicken her pace. Blake began to lean back as pleasure overcame her. Yang’s left hand caught the small of her back, holding her up and trying to keep her still.  
  
    “Yang,” Blake breathed, “Yang, I’m…”  
  
    She couldn’t even finish her sentence as she felt herself coming undone. Blake lurched forward, throwing her arms around Yang and crying out in pleasure. Yang savored the sound of her girlfriend’s moans as she felt her tighten around her fingers. When Blake finally caught her breath and stopped shaking, the blonde slowly pulled her hand away. The raven-haired girl nearly fell slack into Yang’s arms, but managed to catch herself. Yang brushed some hair out of her face as she wore her trademark smug grin.  
  
    “You okay?” She asked.  
  
    “Never better.” Blake responded as she leaned forward and captured her girlfriend’s lips in a lingering kiss.  
  
    When they broke apart, Blake gently nudged Yang with her hips. The brawler took a few steps back and Blake eased herself off of the desk. She removed her panties before pulling her sweater over her head and draping it over the chair. Blake could feel Yang’s eyes running over the entirety of her partially nude frame. There was something incredibly primal about the look in her eyes. Her formerly purple eyes were now glowing a fearsome crimson red. Blake couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing. Not that she had the time, either. Yang picked the faunus up and tossed her onto her bed, crawling atop her. The blonde held herself above her girlfriend and leaned down to give her a gentle peck. Blake was surprised at the softness of the kiss in comparison to what she’d experienced mere moments ago. When she opened her eyes, Yang was leaning back to admire her body again.  
  
    Almost as if she were touching something incredibly fragile, Yang placed her hands on Blake’s hips. She slid them up the length of her partner’s sides and stopped when her fingers met the fabric of Blake’s bra. The faunus sat up and unfastened the clasp, removing her bra and dropping it over the side of the bed. Yang’s mouth hung slightly open as she drank in the sight of Blake’s naked body. Blake wanted to get up and run, in all honesty. She’d never been… Well, marveled at before. Yet, here she was. Her cheeks began to burn a dull red, but Yang cupped the side of her face and brushed her thumb over Blake’s pink cheek.  
  
    “You’re amazing,” She told her before planting another soft kiss on her lips.  
  
    Blake closed her eyes as she savored the taste of Yang’s lips and the feeling of them against her own. Everything felt so comfortable, despite the small hiccups they’d had leading up to the current moment. Blake was surprised at how relatively smooth her first time with Yang was going. Her anxiety felt nonexistent and her primary focus was to feel as much of Yang pressed against her as she could. When her girlfriend pulled away, she moved down toward her chest. The cat faunus propped herself up on her elbows as Yang’s lips grazed over her collarbone. The blonde’s mouth ghosted over her skin until she reached her breast. Yang closed her lips around the hardened nipple, bringing forth a rather loud moan from Blake.  
  
    The cat faunus tangled her fingers in Yang’s now disheveled locks. Blake’s fingernails lightly pressed into the brawler’s scalp as her mouth worked on her chest. The faunus was pleasantly surprised at how good this felt—And how good Yang was at all of this. When she had decided she was finished at Blake’s chest, Yang began to move down toward her thighs. The raven-haired girl reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, sitting up.  
  
    “Wait, Yang,” Blake said.  
  
    Yang sat up as well, her face suddenly ridden with concern, “What? Is something wrong?”  
  
    “No, no, this is perfect… I just… It’s your turn.” The faunus said quietly.  
  
    “Oh, we’re taking turns?” Yang smirked, “What is this? Chess?”  
  
    Blake’s expression was as deadpan as her tone, “Hilarious. On your back. Now.”  
  
    Yang didn’t need to be told twice. The blonde rather enjoyed the fact that she had gotten a rise out of her girlfriend. She switched spots with Blake, putting some pillows behind her head and opening her arms, as if beckoning her partner. The faunus positioned herself to straddle Yang’s hips, leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss. It was intimate, unhurried, and sensual. Blake found that the feeling of excitement hadn’t left her, despite the shift in tone. Things didn’t need to be hot and heavy to get her to feel alive, they just needed to be with the girl that she loved. Still, the faunus was eager to prove her love for Yang. What better way than to get her completely wracked with pleasure, the same way she had done to Blake?  
  
    Blake broke the kiss to reposition herself. She came to rest on her side next to Yang, dipping her head to kiss her abdomen. Yang’s hands met her hair, holding it out of the way as if her fingers were some sort of makeshift ponytail holder. The brawler’s eyes were trained to Blake as the cat faunus ran her tongue the rest of the way down Yang’s stomach. She stopped and began to unbuckle the belt that stood in the way of getting rid of Yang’s jeans, which were also standing in her way. Yang lifted her hips as Blake unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before tugging them down her long legs. She threw them over the side of the bed and looked at the final undergarment that was in her way; A black thong. Blake’s fingers hooked around the straps and she pulled the offending cloth away from Yang’s body, baring the last bit of her once-covered flesh.  
  
    The faunus felt a bit of nervousness as she pushed Yang’s knees apart, crawling between her legs and resting on her stomach. Yang bent her knees and brought her hands back to Blake’s hair. Her fingers grazed over the cat-like ears atop her head and elicited a brief purr from the faunus. Yang smiled slightly as Blake tried to ignore it, finally moving in and pressing her tongue against the brawler’s slick sex. With little to no restraint, Yang let out a moan. Blake’s ears twitched at the encouragement and she ran her tongue up and down the length of Yang’s sex. The blonde had completely abandoned caring about her volume, moaning and encouraging Blake further as the cat faunus tested the waters. Eventually, she brought her tongue to Yang’s clit and lapped at it softly. The brawler’s grasp on Blake’s hair quickly evolved into a death-grip and she gasped.  
  
    “A-Ah, right there! Just like that, Blake.” Yang panted, “Good girl.”  
  
     _Good girl?_ Blake wasn’t sure where that had come from—But she kind of liked it. The cat faunus did as she was told, continuing her series of soft licks. Yang’s hips threatened to buck, but she managed to contain herself, though she still couldn’t control her moaning. It didn’t take much longer for the brawler to reach her climax.  
  
    “Oh, fuck!” She huffed, “Blake!”  
  
    Nothing was more heavenly than the sound of her own name spilling from her lover’s lips as she was engulfed in pure ecstasy. Blake had instantly decided it was her new favorite sound. The cat faunus stopped as she looked up at Yang, whose forehead was now covered in a thin layer of sweat. The brawler moved forward and eagerly caught Blake’s lips in a fervent kiss. Yang’s arms wrapped around her as she pulled the faunus against her. The blonde’s skin was incredibly warm, but it felt so right against her own. Blake closed her eyes in bliss as Yang buried her face in her hair.  
  
    “Yang?” Blake said quietly.  
  
    “Mmm?” Came her girlfriend’s muffled reply.  
  
    The cat faunus fought off the lump that she could suddenly feel in her throat, “I love you.”  
  
    Yang pulled her face out of Blake’s hair, brushing the tendrils behind her ear. The blonde placed a tender peck on her partner’s forehead.  
  
    Her lips brushed against Blake’s skin as she spoke, “I love you, too.”


End file.
